Elsword Sieghart
|-|Knight= |-|Sword Knight= |-|Lord Knight= |-|Magic Knight= |-|Rune Slayer= |-|Sheath Knight= |-|Infinity Sword= |-|Emperor Knight= Summary Elsword is a playable character of the same name of a game "Elsword". He is a talented sword fighter and is great in close quarters combat. He is quick and can take a lot of hits from others. He is trained by his sister Elesis and is rather hot-headed. Now he is on a quest to look for his missing sister and the gems that is the source for his kingdom. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C '''| '''5-C Name: Elsword, Elboy Origin: Elsword Gender: Male Age: 13, 15 (1st class promotion), 16 (2nd class promotion), 18 Currently Classification: Human, Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Explosion Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Magic Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Building level '(Has been able to take down Wally No. 8 alongside others who is a giant robot, has also been capable of fighting against Solace who is one of the six El Masters and a gifted user of El energy, El is stated to keep the entire planet in check preventing it from being a disaster), possibly '''Higher '| '''Moon level (Comparable to if not superior than Solace who is one of the El Masters and protects the planet going unstable) Speed: Hypersonic+ '''(Can dodge lasers and missiles), Possibly '''Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class GJ '''| '''Class NJ Durability: Large Building level '''(Capable of taking hits from Wally No. 8, Nasod Inspector. And can also fight Banthus who can slam his sword so hard that he creates a shockwave. In Hall of El, Elsword has taken hits from clones of his friends and himself, and also tanked hits from Skin Splitter) | '''Unknown Stamina: Above Average Range: Short, Dozen of Meters as a Magic Knight and beyond Standard Equipment: Great Sword, Rune Swords, Fire Magic, Runes, Conwells Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Hot-Headed Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Mega Slash: '''Imbue your sword to deliver a devastating blow. * '''Flame Geyser: '''Slamming his blade onto the ground, a pillar of fire will appear giving enemies a burn effect. * '''Unlimited Blade: '''Go in an onslaught of blade swings and soon create an explosion. * '''Assault Slash: '''Rush towards the enemy to pierce the enemy with a great deal of damage. * '''Triple Geyser: Smash your blade onto the ground to create 3 pillars of fire. * Iron Body: '''Have your defense go up. '''Sword Knight * Kick: Give a strong kick * Mortal Blow: '''Continuously smash your blade on the ground having rocks shoot up. * '''Impact Smash: '''Swinging your sword, smash it down onto the ground afterward * '''Auto Guard: '''Automatically block the opponent's attacks. * '''Armor Break: '''Break through your enemies armor to reduce their defense. '''Lord Knight * Armageddon Blade: 'Call forth a massive blade to extend your attacks for a limited time. * '''Sandstorm: '''Generate a strong tornado of sand that decreases the enemies' accuracy. * '''Counter Attack: '''Block physical attacks. * '''Sonic Blade: '''Create a shockwave around you forming a circle as enemies hit by the shockwave will now be stunned. * '''Gigantic Slash: '''stun the enemy with killing intent and follow it up with multiple blows. * '''Wind Slicer: '''Adds a chance to create bonus wind attacks while attacking. * '''Warrior Physique: '''Reduces damage taken and increases maximum HP. *'Windmill: 'Spin in a furious whirlwind attack while being in Super Armor *'Counter Patience: ''' Increases damage when debuffed. '''Magic Knight *'Explosive Fist': Punch enemies imbued with explosives. *'Wind Blade': Attack your enemies with a magical wave, burning down their mana. *'Sword Wave': Attack with a ranged energy wave. *'Storm Blade': Draw multiple magical swords storming them upon your opponent. *'Rising Slash': Summon 6 large magical swords from the ground. Rune Slayer *'Phoenix Talon': Summons the Phoenix that damages nearby enemies before Elsword absorbs its power to gain a buff. *'Sword Fire': Unleash a flaming sword attack that incinerates the ground and gives your sword a flame buff. (Can also be activated in midair) *'Magic Counter': Attempts to counter a magical projectile. You can reflect all magical projectiles within the duration. *'Splash Explosive': Carve a large rune to damage enemies. *'Fire Rune': Carve Sheath Knighta large stationary fire rune that burns. *'Shining Rune Blaster': Imprison surrounding enemies within a magical black hole and call forth a huge wave of rune swords to crush enemies. Sheath Knight *'Sword Shield: '''Summon a shield of 5 swords which damage and adds a chance to inflict the Bleed debuff to enemies. *'Crescent Cut: Attack and swing the sword 3 times. Charging forwards and causing constant damage. *'Fatal Slap: '''Slash with a deep cut. *'Final Strike: 'Create a force which pulls in enemies. Slash enemies for the final blow. *'Sword Fall: '''Summons Conwell swords and rain them down on enemies. '''Infinity Sword *'Phantom Sword: '''Summon a Phantom Sword that follows and mimics your attacks for extra damage along with a chance to inflict critical strike. *'Rage Cutter: Summon multiple swords from the ground. Summoned swords have a low chance to inflict bleed debuff into enemies. *'Compact Counter: '''Use your swords to counter. Magical attacks and projectiles can be reflected for a short time when attempting to counter. *'Sword Blasting: 'Execute a stab followed by 3 conwell swords. *'Harsh Chaser: 'Throws a sword towards enemies which pulls them in. *'Infinite: Flurry: Uses divergent and unrestricted sword skills to wave the sword violently. *'Infinite Strike: '''Charge forward with multiple Conwell swords, lifting enemies and cutting them down ruthlessly. *'Blade Circle: Creates space around self then attacks by emitting magical swords all around. *'''Infinite Chaser: Generates numerous conwells that pierces through enemies to do enormous continuous hits. *'Blade Rain': Generates numerous of conwells to scatter around all over the place attacking any enemy nearby. Key: Base Job to First Job | Third Jobs Gallery lord-knight1.jpg rune-slayer1.jpg maxresdefault (3).jpg|Elsword in El Lady 83284.jpg|Elsword how he appears in the El Lady poster Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 8 Category:Elsword Category:Humans Category:Fire Users Category:Sword Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Ice Users Category:Poison Users Category:Magic Users Category:Sand Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Swordsman Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Tier 5